


Have you ever fallen in love with someone you once hated?

by Italymystery



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fanart, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Italymystery/pseuds/Italymystery
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Have you ever fallen in love with someone you once hated?

**_I fell hard for her and I'm still falling for her everyday._ **

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182321680@N08/50116745573/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
